Фанфики:Придумываю альтернативное объяснение - ибо официальное активно не нравится
prologue Табло на стене обещала первое апреля, температуру плюс девятнадцать и что то еще . За окном автобуса был январь ,около нуля, падал то ли снег то ли дождь - короче унылая московская зима - серое на сером на сером . Серые дома на сером снегу на фоне серого неба . "а ведь он не врет - просто мечтает ... и гонит свои мечты на экран ... железяка тупая а тоже лето хочет".. - У хронотрона остановите пожалуйста . Конечно остановка называлась как то иначе . Изменить пару букв в названии - и готова сказка . А что - с союза бы сталось - клепать машины времени малой серией для нужд народного хозяйства . минсредмаша например . или нефтяной промышленности - слетать в юрский период , подсмотреть где леса погуще и отправить в нашем времени туда нефтеразведку маршрутка , счастливо разминувшить с отходящим автобусом , остановилась . Зашипела дверь. Вышел,натянул шапку потуже на голову - ветер и влажность пробирали до костей . Взгляд на экран мобильника - еще пол-часа .. Справа по ходу - заводской корпус - пусть покрашенный в неопределенно-веселые цвета, пусть с аляповатой вывеской - "торговый центр" - но родовые знаки не спрячешь ... "У тебя еще пол часа . - подумал я , - может быть ... " . Вообще то сейчас надо было повернутся к "хронотрону" спиной , перейти улицу . и пойти - на работу , к клиенту с очередной "маленькой проблемой". Но ... полчаса еще есть ... Резко развернулся и пошел в сторону корпусов . А вдруг ... непонятно что "вдруг" конечно . Вдруг они не совсем закрылись , в подполье ушли или... короче , в сказку верить хотелось. Я обходил неопределенно-разноцветные здания по дуге целясь в обход - если что есть то сзади... Нога в тяжелом зимнем ботинке хлюпнула в луже вода нашла щели, резво затекая внутрь, настроение , итак никакое, испортилось еще больше . Разумеется , ничего примечательного ... "А что ты хотел.." с закипающей беспричинной и безадресной злостью спросил я сам себя " таблички с надписью — бесконечное лето часы работы с — по ?"... поворот за угол.. технический проезд - серый снег, разбитый тяжелыми колесами в неопределенного цвета кашу - серые ворота - черно-желтый знак радиационной опасности на них. Внутри - заглянул как бы случайно в приоткрытую калитку - похоже на обычный автосервис - кто то невидимый кувалдой и известной матерью доводил до ума что то большое.. "вот тебе современная сказка... а знак им как оберег от налоговой или для приколу просто. Нечего мечтать . работа ждет " - я развернулся и решительно зашагал обратно к трассе. Было почему-то грустно. Видеокамера над воротами неслышно повернулась в затылок... "маленькая проблема" как ее описывали клиенты, оказалась очередным локальным апокалипсисом так что возвращался я домой ближе к полуночи. Остановка, щелчок зажигалки - пешком до метро слишком долго - ждем . Кого ? Автобус , наверное а что еще здесь может ходить . Рабочий день , кофе и хронический недосып вымели из головы все мысли. Взгляд хаотично выхватывал из окружающей действительности отдельные куски - огни проезжающих машин, черную , уходящую в бесконечность громаду эстакады на фоне грязно-багрового, подсвеченного чем то ночного неба - начиналась метель ,ветер гнал по трассе снег и грязь, выдувал тепло из куртки . Вдруг под ухом мягко зашелестели тормоза - автобус - битый жизнью лиазик - взгляд выхватил помятую табличку - №410 . пункты от и до почему то не написаны . " и как я его не заметил ... впрочем неудивительно . " -подумал я заходя в салон- " надо бы спросить куда идет" . Салон был, немного странно, пуст. Впрочем ладно. Куда нибудь да приедет. Не бывает такого чтобы автобус ехал - и в никуда Сел к окну, тело как то сразу расслабилось, усталость и напряжение стекали куда то вместе с протеками воды на стекле. "На сегодня все . завтра ... - а завтра будет так же . день - двойник сегодняшнего , как сегодня было двойником вчера . Работа ... когда то любимая .. только как то уже без взаимности. В смысле она меня еще любит...беспощадным трудом приближаем тепловую смерть вселенной .... Пара хобби - впрочем не вышедьшие за пределы бесконечного и беспорядочного чтения книг иногда «странных»... Ну зачем , спрашивается нормальному человеку знать что в 16 давно прошедьшем году финские гвардейцы в строю и со знаменами штурмовали городскую виселицу в эльзасе... как их туда занесло - так шведско-испанская война , бывало в истории и такое. Вы еще спросите зачем ... но лучше не надо. спать лучше будете... А Когда то казалось ...Когда то в этой жизни был смысл ". когда – с тенью удивления подумал я. И не помню когда… как будто родился, выпил кофе, прочитал график и поехал на работу - глаза как то слишком длинно мигнули .... " ты просто устал и не выспался сегодня .. "- впрочем я и вчера это себе говорил-"день сурка какой-то"... ... Салон медленно заполнялся людьми - где то в голове салона девушка поправляла капюшон шубы - на мгновение сквозь складки мелькнули синие глаза и светлые волосы. Тут же отвел глаза обратно к окну . -глаза опять мигнули ... да так и не открылись обратно ... prologue end day 1 ---- неподслушанный разговор -----для служебного пользования--- -И кто , спрашивается , придумал такой дебильный дизайн. -Выбирайте выражения товарищ капитан. Во первых он утвержден на самом верху. самой ... во вторых он оптимален с точки зрения психологического комфорта и секретности . -Ага слышали , расслабляет и настраивает к сотрудничеству .. просто кто то наверху в детстве не наигрался. - осторожнее со словами. вам еще майором становится. Как прошел рейс ? - аномальные количество повторных ... - ничего удивительного. транспортники уже много лет маршрут не меняют. Не удивлюсь если наши ( неразборчиво ) его уже вычислили ... в любом случае люди редко меняют привычки. Наши пассажиры тем более. Так что повторное попадание очень даже вероятно . в любом случае это не наша проблема - но.. - я вижу что все идет наперекосяк. и предпочитаю видеть здесь проверенных... людей .. Оставьте эту тему. пусть транспортники сперва найдут. что потеряли. Лучше скажите мне, что по безбилетнику? - ищем -ускорьте .Это моя (неразборчиво) и мне не нравятся здесь посторонние. -ага как же. знать бы еще кто здесь посторонний.. ( фраза без ответа , очевидно в отключенный микрофон) ---------- Мне никогда не снятся сны. Когда то снились - наверное. В детстве точно - цветные , яркие . Потом это ушло . Теперь вот опять вернулось ... Мне снился сон . Проснувшись я уже не помнил какой - может даже ужастик какой то - но проснулся с радостью - Мне снился сон и солнце светило сквозь веки .. Наконец открыл глаза . Хороший сон однако, солнечный .. надо досмотреть. закрыл обратно. И тут проснулся окончательно. Так , где я . ... если это шутка то несмешная ... автобус. - какой то слишком, нереально новый и чистый салон .. и лето за окном ... На негнувшихся ногах выбрался наружу .. огляделся , все еще не веря своим глазам .. лес , полотно дороги - все нереально яркое .. от не по городскому чистого воздуха кружилась голова . Огляделся раз , другой все еще не веря ... "-Так , да я сейчас сварюсь - " под слоями зимней одежды пот заливал тело - " куртку долой , скорее " ... - вещь насквозь приземленная , но она вернула меня в более менее нормальное состояние. Скинув с себя все лишнее огляделся еще раз - теперь уже в более вменяемом состоянии . Так . дорога - разбитая вусмерть полоса бетона, лес зеленой стеной , линия электропередач откуда-то куда-то ... Ворота , статуи ...пионеров ? Слишком новые ,ведь сколько лет прошло .. "Пионерский лагерь "Совенок" - птица какая то - непролетарская... Пионерский — их же нет уже давно . "Если это шутка , то злая . Просил лета - получите , распишитесь. А что , чувство юмора наверху точно есть ...странное правда. Если глюк . Или это снится . Ущипнуть себя что ли ?" не помогло ... Впрочем мозг , защищая своего хозяина от безумия начал подкидывать более приземленные версии . Историю про мужика , заснувшего у себя дома в нью-йорке , сугубо штатским человеком а проснувшегося в исландии и капитаном us army ( ничего личного , просто обеспечивали секретность одного проекта ... ) или шапочного знакомого , ушедшего однажды из дома в институт , сдавать экзамен по матану .. вернулся через двадцать лет седым и под подпиской о неразглашении ( опять же ничего личного ... просто королеву понадобились расчетчики ). Знакомый , кстати , кончил плохо , но это совсем другая история ... ладно. Разберемся . - "Разберемся ". - повторить пятьдесят раз , прогоняя воздух через легкие, медленнее , еще медленнее. нехитрое заклинание , но помогает. Адреналиновый шторм в крови медленно , но унимался . Вокруг никого , кресло водителя в ? икарусе ? пустое .Перешел через дорогу — , чуть углубился в лес — лес как лес, елки с березами — стандартный лес средней полосы. Вроде береза нигде кроме бывшего союза не растет. А там где растет береза сейчас зима. Должна быть. Поздравляю , ты попал . В прямом смысле попал. В какое нибудь параллельный мир или там в прошлое — стандартный сюжет литературы, однако. А может все проще - где сейчас может быть тепло и похожий климат - австралия, аргентина , снотворное , самолет , объект Хз какой нибудь ? А просто нанять тебя не проще было? «Или это вообще глюк и ты сейчас в желтом доме ? Сейчас галоперидол подвезут ...» - впрочем эту мысль я затоптал сразу. Между тем подлесок кончился и я вышел на поле — бесконечность налево, бесконечность направо. Бродить здесь конечно можно до бесконечности и ничего не найти кроме неприятностей .Если это «объект» , то он, по идее должен охраняться . Я медленно двинулся — назад, к воротам - остальные направления ничего не обещали . Совенок так совенок ... - ворота приоткрыты . Заглянем . Если ждут , то здесь ... "Привет , заходи ..." - окликнули меня .. "опаздываешь " ... - Интересно , куда ... - подумал я машинально , оглядывая собеседника . Девочка. Приятное славянское лицо, заплетённые в две роскошные косы, и голубые глаза..стоп , не туда смотришь . Форма . Галстук красный. Шеврон на плече .. - Пионерская мать ее организация. Из которой я благополучно вышел много лет назад в связи с ее безвременной кончиной . Поздравляю ты попал ... Впрочем паника сейчас явно непродуктивна . Попаданцы в книжках особенно не паниковали . Разбираемся дальше . - Привет . Куда опаздываю ? - Так заселение же .. - она мило улыбнулась . - первый раз здесь ? - ну ..да ... - Добро пожаловать тогда . Давай к вожатой тогда - К Ольге Дмитриевне . - до площади и налево ... - Спасибо . Ну что же , посмотрим на местное начальство .. Может ясности прибавится , может и нет . За воротами начиналась симпатичная аллея - домик слева , деревянный , одноэтажный с надписью "клубы", справа - неровный ряд деревьев и кусты чего то ... Красивые . Ноги , привыкшие за зиму кое как ковылять по скользкому снегу не шли а , казалось , летели ... За аллеей начиналась площадь с памятником , скамеечками и рядами флагов .. На памятнике было написано - ГЕНДА.. "что то не помню я в истории такого товарища ". На площади меня уже встретили . - Девушка . Еще одна .Постарше - лет двадцать пять .. Внешность .. хм .. опять не туда смотрю Хотя глаз радуется . Панама - афганка на голове , взгляд уверенный . похоже та самая вожатая . и парень - подросток лет ... в пионерской форме, спадающими на глаза волосами и выражением "кой черт принес меня на эти галеры " на лице . - Добро пожаловать, Виктор - Обратилась она ко мне . "так имя мое ей уже доложили , интересно .. " - Меня Ольга Дмитриевна зовут, я вожатая. парень с челкой подмигнул мне и аккуратно , не привлекая лишнего внимания, скрылся из поля зрения. Дальнейший разговор показал только то , что: - во первых меня здесь оказывается ждут ( с чего бы это?) , знают (откуда?) и рады видеть (совсем подозрительно) -а во вторых высоким искусством с милой улыбкой не отвечать на неудобные вопросы "вожатая" владеет в совершенстве. Протянув разговор еще некоторое время - вначале безуспешно пытаясь что то выяснить, потом уже просто ради мастер класса вежливого ухода от ответов и наконец пошел в указанном направлении мне вожатой направлении - вначале заселятся. "попал в дурдом - играй по правилам".- подумал я "знать бы только каким" ... "А через час на линейку" - долетел в спину остаток фразы ... ладно , могли и подальше послать ... Направо , мимо памятника , сирень , небольшие домики стиля - "мы его слепили из того что было , покрасили на совесть оказалась мило". и действительно мило как то. Стоп , а куда дальше то идти... зимняя куртка начала оттягивать руки .- надо осмотреться. Кругом сновали туда и сюда пионеры, кто то смеялся, кто то невидимый что то выяснял на повышенных тонах но в целом беззлобно. Странный мужик в зимних ботинках посреди лета вопросов и удивления почему то не вызывал. Эй,- меня окликнули - давешний парень с челкой - вид у него куда более радостный чем недавно - видимо ему чем дальше от вожатой тем лучше - соседями будем - сказал он, махнув рукой на один из домиков. -Привет . меня Семен зовут - Виктор . - рука у него оказалась крепкой - первый раз здесь ? - привыкнешь - А ты откуда — попытался я завязать разговор … - с севера … Холодного севера . Очень конкретный ответ , конечно , но больше из него похоже не вытянуть Мы зашли. Внутри домик выглядел так же как снаружи - маленький но уютный какой-то. Две койки, два шкафа - ничего необычного. С наслаждением бросил куртку на одну из коек . Сел . по-хорошему надо было бы о чем то еще спросить, попытаться что то выяснить - но не мог представить что спрашивать и как. Devise Brain is bisy and not responding -Ты как - совсем без вещей - - ага - ответил я. - Держи тогда - на кровать шлепнулся комплект пионерской формы. То ли такие гости как я тут часто, то ли местные совсем разучились удивлятся чему нибудь. Тут дверь распахнулась и вошла давешняя девочка со светлой косой .. постучатся, кстати , забыла. - Семен, ты не мог бы ... - начала она ... ой, привет . -тут она заметила меня - Привет еще раз . А мы не познакомились еще - Меня Славей зовут . То есть Славяной конечно , но все Славей называют... - Виктор. Аникеев - это фамилия и должность одновременно . Шутку эту я повторял уже столько раз что она отлетала от губ на полном автомате Взгляд удивленный - не поняла - А у тебя ? - "ну надо же заполнить чем то паузу" - Семенова … ответила она с очередной улыбкой … Шутку типа "А это точно фамилия а не семейное положение ?" я благоразумно оставил при себе. - приятного отдыха ... -Семен ты не мог бы - там вещи тяжелые надо девочкам помочь .- продолжила она опять прерванную на меня фразу. Тот махнул мне рукой - осваивайся мол - и вышел вслед за Славей из комнаты. Хотя бы Семенов энтузиазм при виде меня понятен. Он тут похоже за местную тягловую силу и радость при виде лишних рук понятна. Ладно . Переодеться - жарко и нечего выделятся раньше времени. И дальше ? Дальше думать. Выяснять куда попал . Дата, страна , город .что за ветка реальности тут . Больше делать все равно нечего. Форма кстати оказалась почти впору. Долго искал , куда спрятать комплект инструмента - обжимка, отвертка, нож-мультитул . Наконец повесил на пояс , благо в чехле, накрыл сверху рубашкой. Зеркало на двери шкафа - посмотреть, что за чучело в итоге получилось. -Твою мать .. трижды твою мать все буквы большие . Вот чего у меня глаза теперь вечно не в ту сторону смотрят. Из зеркала на меня смотрел подросток . Семенов ровесник . трижды твою мать . Это уже не стандартно-литературное попадание, это какая-то неправильная сказка... Так а тело чье ? - может настоящего Виктора. Которого тут ждали ? А он там в моем … ? тогда я ему сочувствую . Впрочем — тут я пересчитал языком зубы — пара как отсутствовала, так и отсутствует — мое … Рожа точно моя. В молодости уже и забыл когда так выглядел Впрочем удивляться чему либо я за сегодня банально устал. Гадать, строить версии - сейчас бесполезно. Надо собирать информацию. Надел галстук- удивительно, но руки помнили как его завязывать - маскируемся под местное население "оценка обстановки, - вспомнил я слышанную мельком от одного человека присказку ,- принятие решения". в присказке был еще и третий пункт , забыл какой... Ладно . живой - хорошо , место - могло быть гораздо хуже ... с этими мыслями я вышел наружу. С одной стороны к "жилому кварталу" подступал лес, в другой стороны стояла площадь , одноэтажные здания прятались за стеной зелени . Аллеи, сирень. Иду медленно, инвентаризируя окрестности. Столовая. Библиотека . Вот это надо будет проверить. Спрашивать у местных какой сейчас год и куда я попал - во первых как здесь отвечают , точнее не отвечают на такие вопросы я уже знаю . во вторых - ну как в одном старом фильме , где похожий попаданец выяснял с пистолетом в руке , в какой год его занесло. Это выглядело донельзя глупо да и ответа он все равно не получил. А вот в библиотеке должны быть газеты . у книг - год издания и адрес типографии . В столовой - накладные, калькуляции с подписями и датами , сроки годности на продуктах . Какой неимоверный бумажный шлейф идет за каждой фигней я примерно представлял . Так что дату и место скоро буду знать и без глупых вопросов. Но пока - осмотр территории . Медпункт . Зайти что ли , на потерю памяти пожаловаться . нет уж , писх в желтом доме, которому снится что он псих в желтом доме. дурная бесконечность однако . нет уж, подальше отсюда , пока шизу третьей степени не нашли. - Привет, чего грустишь ... и вовсе не грущу а думаю ..." - ты новенький, наверное, Виктор ,да? " . Подкрались незаметно называется ... высокий светловолосый парень выражение лица открыто - непосредственное какое то - А ты откуда… - Да уже все знают! Я, кстати, Электроник. Можешь меня так и звать." - Электроник. Настоящий. Маразм крепчал…- Ясно… - Меня ещё Сыроежкой кличут. ну или Сережей. -А что сыроежка ? -Так фамилия такая, ладно я побежал ... - и именно побежал в сторону библиотеки. Ладно , копаться в книгах и газетах лучше без свидетелей . Пока продолжим осмотр. . Спортплощадка . На футбольном поле кто то уже вовсю играет . Девчонка лет 12 в красной майке что то крикнула мне . Игнорирую пока . А вот в игнорировать не получилось. не дождавшись ответа в меня прицельно запустили мячом . почти попали . - Эй , новенький играть иди ... - лениво ... да и не умею - ударом ноги я отправил мяч обратно ... Иду дальше , река , пляж .. кто то уже вовсю плавает . лодочная станция . лодки в наличии , три штуки ... хорошо . Если что уплыть далеко можно будет. можно, но не нужно , мне еще справку с неведомых шутников как-то выбивать ... рабочий день накрылся , блин . и не один день .... представив себе явление себя с такой справкой на работу я невольно улыбнулся. - и чего лыбишся .блин . в задумчивости не заметил как буквально напоролся на еще одну местную обитательницу. Как и все предыдущие девочки, которых я встретил здесь, эта была весьма симпатичной. Рыжие волосы, слегка раскосые глаза . И что она такого сотворила с стандартной формой но выглядела она ... я в очередной раз сказал себе не отвекатся ... - а что улыбаться запретили . а я все пропустил ? - ага , с вчерашнего дня .. - ну значит буду нарушителем...- улыбнулся я еще шире ... Лицо ее, слишком надменное раньше чуть смягчилось . -Ладно . ты кто вообще ? - ишь ты, тут нашелся человек который меня не знает. Здешняя доброжелательность невольно заставляла нервничать .. в реальной жизни после слов "как мы рады вас видеть" обычно идет какая нибудь подлянка - Виктор . с утра был . ... - Алиса . Двачевская ... - Два че.-машинально сократил я фамилию ... Вот только что стоял ... вот уже лежу ... мгновенно пришедшая в ярость Алиса налетела фурией и ухитрилась сбить меня с ног ... и стоя над поверженным мной в извечной женской позе - "руки в боки и понеслось" выдавала длинную, искусную но совсем непечатную тираду. ...и не называй меня так никогда . добавила она уже слегка запыхавшись . - ух ты . а повторить сможешь . - резко , рывком вскочив на ноги . она конечно была настроена решительно , но мои мозги воспринимать девчонку как угрозу решительно отказывались .скорее как повод переключить мозги. - да могу и повторить .- вызывающе сказала она, но второй раз уже не набросилась - не получится. - улыбнулся я ... Она еще хотела что то сказать, но тут сзади послышалось какое то движение ... - Вожатая . ладно я сваливаю , Алиса скрылась из виду .Я невольно проводил ее глазами. Да. определенно, мне нравится то что я вижу. Тронул скулу - да , рука у нее тяжелая конечно . но злится на этот детский сад все равно не получалось. "и чего ты на людей бросаешься, дочь Чингиз-хана" - додумать я не успел Через мгновение передо мной нарисовалась Ольга Дмитриевна. "Виктор - голосу вожатой позавидовал бы иной армейский сержант - линейка через минуту. Иди на площадь. и приведи форму в порядок . настоящий пионер ... - а что не в порядке ? - перебил я ее - заправься. а вот это неприятно. засвечивать свою отвертку раньше времени не хотелось .. впрочем через пару секунд она отвлеклась и я оставил все по прежнему линейка, - слово ,со школьных времен знакомое, оказалась копией тех, что были у меня в школе. - пионеры изображали подобие строя перед которым вещала вожатая.Ухо привычно выхватывало из ее речи ключевые слова. "вы проведете здесь неделю". Эта фраза повторялась раза три ... "и это будет незабываемая неделя" - это точно, незабываемая..."вернетесь домой с незабываемыми впечатлениями " - интересно это обещание ? Вряд ли. как и все на свете линейка наконец закончилась . Решив, что больше тянуть нечего я двинулся к библиотеке . -Хоть какая то определенность появится. Впрочем здесь не повезло - в библиотеке, кроме самой библиотекарши, крутился еще и встреченный недавно Сырочежкин - электроник. и вид у него был что то нерадостный. почему то выяснять что то при них совершенно не хотелось. Так что я занял позицию на лавочке в аллее, с которой был виден вход и начал ждать Ждать ... вдруг дверь хлопнула и Электроник стремглав выскочил оттуда. За ним выскочила и библиотекарша и , с неожиданной для своей сугубо мирной профессии прытью кинулась за ним . "Да... плюс один с странностям этого места" Впрочем , дверь она похоже открытой оставила. Радует. Зашел внутрь .потрепанные полки, какие то плакаты на стенах, ряды книг в затрепанных переплетах. особый странный запах книжной пыли. как в детстве... ноги сами занесли меня к полкам. рука коснулась корешков, глаза искали заголовки.. а за каждым переплетом целый мир иногда веселый, иногда страшный. В последнее время правда чаще просто никакой... Извините, друзья , сегодня я здесь по делу . Начнем. подумал я с возбуждением ... впрочем быстро схлынувшим . итак . газеты - вот огромная подшивка в углу. перебираем. что за.--- через минут десять перебора подшивки я понял что не я один здесь такой умный. Номера лежали вперемешку , тысяча девятьстот восьмидесятый , девятьсот шестидесятый года, номер помеченный восемьсот двенадцатым годом: "Последние новости- Взятие Вашингтона..". автор, не кури больше. Номер от 2061 года сообщал о рекордном урожае яблок в совхозе "любопытный" (couriosisy). номер , издевательски помеченный 41 тысячелетием.. какой эры интересно ? сообщал об успехах миротворцев на пандоре ... это где такое? понять на вид какой лист свежий а какой пролежал здесь уже лет много невозможно - все равно пыльные и пожелтевшие . ... чувство юмора у этих ребят точно есть... непонятно только радоваться этому или не строит. Дальше. Книжная полка. самая пыльная на вид - с марксистско-ленинской классикой конечно.. так кто у нас ? Маркс , Маркс еще раз ... Ленин. Сталина нет, но это еще ничего не доказывает. дорогого товарища Леонида Ильича тоже нет , зато есть товарищ Генда в сравнимых количествах... интересно. Взять том с полки , пролистать наугад - товарищ Генда явно страдал левым уклоном .. или здесь генеральная линия колебалась куда то не туда. еще том наугад - воспоминания товарища генды о его службе .. почему то в японской императорской армии. в плен его что ли взяли ?... интересно... -ты здесь по делу,- напомнил я себе еще раз , усилием воли отрываясь от сюжета и смотря на последнюю страницу - лист с типографскими данными был пуст. то есть не вырван - света было еще довольно я специально проверил - именно пуст . другая книга , третья - то же самое вот тут меня накрыло всерьез - забитая глубоко внутрь паника вырвалась наружу сметая защитные барьеры мозга если в обществе есть дворяне и замки , в нем не может быть паспортов и бюрократии -на чем часто палятся авторы фентези. если в нем есть пионерлагеря, товарищ Генда и библиотеки - значит должны быть документы, учет и контроль и выходные данные на книгах ... "Это не прошлое и не параллельный мир, это , трижды твою мать зазеркалье какое то ... " А руки между тем перебирали книги вразнобой , мозг пытался выловить что то за что можно зацепится..так "наш друг прометиум"... что то детское , с картинками . погляделся - нет , не детское , ужастик какой то... (таки детская книжка из wh41 - автор) рука скинула книжку вниз , на почти пустую полку . Дальше .. ой толстый томина ... Шопенгауэр "Жизнь человека с её бесконечными трудами, нуждой и страданием следует рассматривать как объяснение и парафраз акта ..." жизнь сама кого хочешь перефразирует ... Никогда не любил философию - тоже вниз , тяжелый том лег на "нашего друга" .... Еще один том : ("There is no mercy there, neither can the judge be persuaded; but the work which every man hath done shall be laid before His eyes") "И нет милости там и ничего не исправить, только дела человеческие стоят перед глазами его"... Такой книги вообще не могло существовать. то есть по определению. В нашем мире во всяком случае ее не издавали. Здесь она была вот в руках. Перевернул пару страниц. Иллюстрация - наивная средневековая гравюра - четкие линии, яркие краски. Перспектива - нет, не слышали, полутона суть ересь, красок всего несколько но от души... Человек , римские доспехи , копье в руке, голова на плечах. Волчья голова . нет, не оборотень, оборотни - это совсем другая сказка... покровитель наемников и прочих честных профессионалов . Интересно , фрилансеры тоже по его ведомству? Другая иллюстрация. а вот этой сказки я раньше не слышал - девушка, ушки -кошачьи что ли ? вроде и хвост ... тут дверь хлопнула . Библиотекарша вернулась на пост - взгяд машинально отметил короткую стрижку , массивные очки ... она что то пыталась мне сказать, но я был слишком ошеломлен чтобы ответить . Как то выбрался наружу ... Давешняя девчонка с футбольного поля , пробегая мимо , показала мне язык... "Ладно... во всяком случае это точно не ад..." ---- неподслушанный разговор -----для служебного пользования ---- "приказом по объекту объявить строгий выговор мастер - срежанту (неразборчиво) использование нелицензионного программного обеспечения (неразборчиво), использование служебного принтера в личных целях и за утечку в открытый доступ секретных материалов" -(ответ неразборчив) -да я знаю . что транспортники придурки . да они потеряли автобус.. -(ответ неразборчив) - да, этот автобус периодически привозит к нам всякую (неразборчиво) -(ответ неразборчив) - но это не повод печатать и выкладывать все что ни приехало с автобусом на полки. у нас все таки .... -(ответ неразборчив) -Кто другой за такие слова мог бы ( неразборчиво ) . Ладно. хоть ключи от подвала не потеряйте (неразборчиво) ------------------------ Дальнейший день прошел в незапоминающейся беготне . Обед, - умудрился поцапаться с Ульянкой - так звали девчонку с футбольного поля. Помог Семену пару раз при разгрузке и какого то барахла - круглое катим, квадратное тащим - главное не перепутать. Самая подходящая работа для приведения мозга в порядок. Последний, самый неподьемный мешок сахара переглянувшись закинули в с глаз долой в подсобку кружка кибернетики. Потом выдали обходные - пробежался с бумажкой, собирал подписи , пообщался с местной медсестрой . Ой, правильно я хочу держатся от нее подальше .Ведьма . или психолог .. или это одно и то же ? Зачем-то пытался забраться в лес .... схрон что ли там вырыть ? это на крайний случай. Сидя в схроне точно ничего не выяснишь, а мне справка нужна ... тропинка в лес вела мимо здания клубов,- там меня и поймали - вначале Сыроежкин, долго и задорно убеждавший меня вступить в его кружок кибернетики. Стоило мне отделаться от него как меня перехватила очередная пионерка. Через минуту я узнал что зовут ее Мико Хацуне , мама у нее из Японии и так далее и так далее . Абсолютный чемпион по количеству слов в минуту. Короче от северного леса я увидел только опушку с криво нарисованной табличкой "achtung minen" на дереве. День сменился ночью, голоса пионеров затихли - младших вожатая загоняла спать .Зато заголосили ночные обитатели леса - кукушка куковала кому то сто лет без права перерождения, кто то ухал, надрывно стрекотали кузнечики.. Я сидел на лавочке под памятником Генде и пытался сообразить, что делать дальше. Куда меня занесло.... рай, ад и прочую мистику отметаем как непродуктивную. Матрица мне справку точно не выдаст... Небесная канцелярия обычно выражается прямо и недвусмысленно- иди Иона из пункта а в пункт б объясни идиотам что они идиоты ... или я за рабочей запаркой не заметил .... Вальхалла . - и почему мысли на всякую фигню сворачивают , - а что Славя с Алисой на валькирий вполне тянут. Вспомнил меню в столовой . нет, не вальхалла - пива нет" Так . продуктивных версий нет . продолжим наблюдение- должны же шутники на чем то проколоться ... -А зачем они тебе ,- спросил внутренний голос ехидно. В районе столовой что то шевелилось . Я встал , лениво двинулся в ту сторону – на крыльце стояла Алиса... Она некоторое время пристально смотрела на меня, а потом сказала:" -Что стоишь-то, помоги, что ли! -В смысле? -В смысле дверь открыть! -Зачем? -Булок я хочу… с кефиром! Не наелась! Тут я внезапно сообразил , что и сам хочу есть. то есть жрать. Сегодняшний день конечно отнял много энергии.. Да и сроки годности проверить. Чем черт не шутит ... -Дай сюда ... подошел к двери, посмотрел на замок , достал свою отвертку - это не замок а недоразумение . -Прошу - сказал я , распахивая дверь перед Алисой . -Ловко – давно практикуешься ..- а улыбка у нее красивая... -Что в детстве у бабушки конфет не воровала ? - -Нет. - огрызнулась она, Алиса резко замкнулась , улыбка на ее лице сменилась на прежнее надменное выражение... Внутри было темно. Я осторожно шагнул внутрь стараясь не сделать лишнего шума... Лунный свет мешаясь с отблесками фонарей с площади складывал из обычных предметов самые невероятные контуры...впрочем моя спутница ориентировалась здесь лучше меня. скоро щелкнул выключатель, предметы из фантастических теней превратились в обычные столы и стулья. Щелкнула дверь холодильника. Алиса достала пару пакетов кефира и булочки ... я приоткрыл одно из окон - пути отхода не помешают - и взял себе тоже один пакет - настоящий треугольник однако - когда их делать перестали , интересно .проверяем сроки годности - нету ..., завод-производитель - нету что и требовалось доказать... однако вкусно ... я захрустел булочкой .. - Воровать не стыдно ? - спросила меня вдруг Алиса с ухмылкой. издевается.. - ну чисто формально их уже нет - теперь точно нет ... хмыкнула она - в смысле эти булочки списаны в расходы лагеря когда их сюда привезли . сложно украсть уже списанный предмет , правда ... - а взгреют как за настоящий . - просто не надо попадаться . - отрезал я. некоторое время мы молчали. Сложно говорить с ртом набитым очень вкусными вещами...да и просто ... мне в последние ... господи сколько уже лет сложно говорить о чем то, не предусмотренном должностной инструкцией...Однако же надо было с чего то начинать ... глаза метались от окна - попадаться, несмотря на весь мой гонор не хотелось,- к алисе ,сосредоточенно жующей. -чего ты свое прозвище так не любишь ? - спросил я - мое дело ... - огрызнулась она ... еще раз... -понял не дурак... - "однако. дурак . минус балл . разговаривать с людьми ты совсем разучился ... "- подумал я. на дорожке мне почудились чьи то шаги... - кто то идет ... - сваливаем.. -окно слева открыто - предупредил я ее и вышел в дверь. Даже успел закрыть ее за собой и сделать вид что просто так тут стою... навстречу шла Славяна. Сделать вид что просто так здесь стою . Звездами любуюсь ... Сзади что то бухнуло , потом прошелестело - похоже отход на заранее приготовленные позиции Алисе удался ... славя то ли не заметила , то ли сделала вид что не заметила - не разберешь ... - привет еще раз - а ты ключ забыл... держи.. - ключ ? - удивился я... - какой ? - так от домика своего..где вы с Семеном живете . Домик Семенов а ключи Cлавяна передает . Впрочем счетчик чудес на сегодня переполнен. Идем по дорожке , мимо библиотеки. Редкие фонари и луна на небе - их лучи как будто играют - кто выдаст более фантастическую тень . -И как тебе первый день в лагере?- спросила она вдруг... -Суматошно .. ответил я машинально... -Ничего, привыкнешь. Здесь хорошо , правда. - "ага, спасибо неизвестным юмористам из библиотеки" Дальше прошли в молчании - я не знал что сказать , и не знал нужно ли это ... "ничего не спросишь ..." Наконец вышли аллею с домиками - -Помнишь где твой ? -ага -тогда до завтра . Мне еще... она скрылась во тьме не докончив фразы.. Зашел в домик , лег на кровать. Семена нет. где бродит, интересно ... про звукоизоляцию местные строители явно не слышали. Стрекот кузнечиков из леса убаюкивал. Вспомнилась очередная "странная" книга - очень советовал герою беречь всякую стрекочущую и квакающую живность "дабы не оставлять свои замки и засовы" . что бы это значило- теперь неизвестно . Автор писал свою нетленку двадцать лет, да так и умер, оставив мысль незаконченной . Усилием воли попытался вернуть мысли в строй .- итак: пункт 1 - где я и что со мной - непонятно. пункт 2 - что делать в текущей ситуации ? Возможные варианты действий- список до обидного короток. Проверить завтра северный лес - что то слишком активно меня туда не пускали То Сыроежкин , то Мику. Пойдет за неимением лучшего. пункт 3 И чего Алиса на людей кидается . Славяна - и вправду ее дружелюбность подозрительна или это я урод моральный... пункт 4 а что в этом списке делает пункт 3 ? тут сознание выключилось окончательно... day 1 - end day 2 Организм мой сыграл мне побудку по привычке ни свет не заря - как будто я опять дома и мне опять надо куда то бежать. На соседней кровати спал Семен как убитый - и где его носило вчера ? Оделся, вышел, поискал умывальник или что то вроде. В домике или рядом ничего похожего не было. "Ну должен же где то быть"- подумал я , потом вспомнил свои вчерашние мысли насчет автобусов, которые куда-нибудь да идут и хмыкнул. "ничего верного по определению здесь нет".Впрочем чудеса чудесами а умыться где то надо". на речку что ли сходить. Чувствовал я себя на удивление бодро - обычно по утрам я больше похож на зомби чем на человека, но здесь видимо свежий воздух сказывался . -Привет, взломщик - Алиса , легка на помине . похоже идет , куда мне надо - полотенце на плече. -Привет. Как ..вчера .. "- хотел сказать "удачно ли вчера выбралась" , но немного запутался в словах. -сейчас узнаем . Если взгреют то тебя ))) -Спасибо на добром слове ... ладно , хоть умывальник нашелся . Чудо техники барачного стиля ... Вода ледяная . Ладно , бывало и хуже. "Слушай,- алиса, несмотря на все свои закидоны мне почему то казалась здесь самой нормальной ,-" а какое сегодня число ?" -Память потерял ? -Ага .. вашими молитвами ... -Могу и повторить . -Во первых, уже не получится . - и что она на людей кидается... -А проверю - она махнула рукой в мою сторону -вроде в шутку пока. Уклонился. Махнула второй - уже больше похоже что всерьез. Уклонился опять. Тут она уже начала злится. Махнула в третий раз всерьез - попала. "И Что здесь происходит" - раздался голос Ольги Дмитриевны. Подкралась незаметно называется ... "Двачевская - опять ...." голос у нее опасно повышался. -Ольга Дмитриевна все нормально ,- попытался успокоить ее я но она еще больше заводилсь . Видимо у Два че здесь репутация ... -Я не с тобой сейчас - не замечая меня бросила она. -я сказал все нормально.-держим морду кирпичом. Впрочем новый возраст сыграл со мной злую шутку - подростка гораздо труднее принять всерьез вожатая попыталась пройти будто сквозь меня. Эй верните мне мою старую морду, недельную небритость и профессионально-красные глаза - ей хорошо начальство пугать было. Теперь номер не прошел. Впрочем внимание ее на себя я оттянул. В конце концов гроза миновала -я что то интересное пропустила - из кустов высунулась любопытная Ульянка - мы тут поспорили просто... - и ты проспорил . . . добавила Алиса ехидно . . . - интересно что - придумаю. жди - "какой-нибудь пакости наверно" - так число какое - спросил я Алису еще раз уже больше чтобы сменить тему... - Ладно ... Второе вроде. - бросила она и ушла ... Месяц , год , эра ? или вообще второй день от начала смены - понимай как знаешь .. Ладно, ничего не спросишь - не соврут в ответ. Тут заиграл репродуктор и вразнобой просыпающихся пионеров начали загонять на линейку . "Линейки - вещь полезная ,- думал я ,смотря на то памятник Генде , то на соседей по строю ,- всегда полезно знать , куда тебя собираются послать.. и пойти если что в другую сторону". Вожатая изрекала план мероприятий на день , составленный в лучших традициях - "и чтоб не минуты свободной". И правильно в общем . Такая орда неординарных личностей без дела страшней атомной бомбы. Кто то булки ворует кто то замки взламывает и это только первый день. Затем был завтрак. Вчерашний наш с Алисой налет остался без видимых последствий. В соседки по столу нарисовалась Мику , что было даже здорово - во всяком случае ей нужны были слушатели а не собеседники. Так что сошел за умного . Семен кстати к завтраку тоже пришел. И немедленно после был отловлен Славей и поставлен на общественно-полезные работы. Спасибо, дал мне возможность слинять. У меня как раз планы, мне юмористов неведомых искать надо ... обошел медпункт по дуге мимо площади и клубов . На этот раз никто не ловил меня как бы случайно у опушки , никто не пытался заболтать или отвлечь чем то нужным . Табличка achtung кстати тоже уже не висела а валялась ... Идем в лес. Интересно, что я надеюсь здесь найти? Лес как лес. Елки, березы, земля под ногами пружинит кто то невидимый поет на ветке , кузнечики опять же .. Хорошо однако. Заметил гриб - непуганый белый красавец нахально вылез на глаза . Машинально сорвал , ту же на глаза попался другой... опомнился когда набрал полную горстку. Ну и куда они мне ? Но выбросить рука тоже не поднималась , так что сложил аккуратной горкой на видном месте. Кто-нибудь найдет, порадуется ... Тут в ветвях зашелестело - ветер ? не похоже, что то крупное , зверек какой то … белка ? ... идем дальше .. так лес ... поляна .. ничего ин.... В центре лесной поляны стоял автобус . лиазик. Я аж глазам своим не поверил . Как его сюда занесло ? Зачем - лучшего ангара не нашли что ли .. И тот ли это самый, что завез меня сюда ? Оглядываемся. Так .по порядку : Не тот . Этот явно развалина , местами краска содрана до уже начавшего ржаветь металла , мятый весь , непонятно как на колесах стоит. на маршрут такой явно не выпустят. Как он сюда заехал ? ну теоретически что то вроде колеи ведет от поляны к дороге, проехать в принципе можно .. Если подвески не жалко , конечно ... Зачем ? а здесь что то имеет смысл вообще ? . Осматриваю поближе - водителя в кабине нет, Осторожно касаюсь - боязно однако - да нет , металл как металл . пощупал рукой в районе двигателя - теплый ? Похоже недавно приехал. Где водитель тогда ? Впрочем у вчерашнего "моего" автобуса водителя тоже не было ... Бред ... Табличка с номером маршрута - 410 . и какая то буква - Л вроде ... Вчерашний вроде без буквы был ... Осматриваю дальше - дверь . заперта . дверь водителя - заперта тоже. Водителя нет - куда мог деться, интересно - трава во все стороны выглядела одинаково . Да , чингачгук из меня хреновый ...следы я опознаю, только если на нем будет большая табличка . Дальнейшие действия ? Вот тут я задумался. По логике - надо лезть внутрь ... Страшно конечно. Вдруг еще куда перемещусь... Старательно затоптал в мозгу нехорошие мысли . Взялся играть - доигрывывай до конца . И что я теряю в конце концов ? Потянулся к комплекту инструментов на поясе . Большой словарь русского мата , в который я как то от нечего делать сунул нос говорит , что большой загиб Петра великого утерян безвозвратно . Врут. точно знаю . В тот момент я его дословно воспроизвел . Все четыре с лишнем страницы печатного то есть конечно не печатного текста . Пропал комплект мой с пояса , как не было его. Забыл в домике что ли ? Да вроде брал .. бред ... а что здесь не бред. Ладно, это надо обдумать. Заговор неведомых юмористов с целью похищения отвертки . Не смешно. ... В кронах деревьев что то опять зашелестело... что то больно крупное для белки. Делать нечего, иду себе обратно . Идеи на сегодня кончились. Надеюсь, сюрпризы тоже . Можно конечно поискать инструмент у Сыроежкина в кружке кибернетиков и зайти сюда еще раз, но я уже не верил в что то путное - неведомые шутники явно превосходили меня в классе . Прошел по колее , как и ожидалось вышел на дорогу. Колея разбита вусмерть. В одном месте размыта ручейком - и как он проехал сюда ? обратно, задним ходом фиг вылезет . . Иду дальше, думаю. ни о чем хорошем не думалось как на грех. пока самой вероятной , несмотря на полную бесперспективность, оставалась версия с дефицитом лекарственных средств в желтом доме. Сейчас подвезут , уколят , проснусь ... жалко , глюк уж больно хороший - мягкий такой , теплый и ламповый . просыпаться обратно в зимнюю слякоть не хотелось совершенно. Для скорости вышел на дорогу , уже подошел к воротам. " Так кто только что говорил , надеюсь сюрпризы кончились - вот вам еще один, распишитесь в получении в следующий раз осторожнее ..." . На остановке стояла девушка. плечи поникли , голова опущена, Пальто - осеннее , странного фасона, на серой ткани еще видны протеки воды . Руки что то сжимают. Сумочку вроде . Маленькую такую женскую сумочку. Все никак не могу понять, зачем она им- ничего полезного там все равно не уместится. Тайна однако. Смотрю дальше . Ну здравствуй, коллега по несчастью. Не я один сюда попал ... Ладно вместе веселее .. Подошел поближе , улыбнулся . И тут она подняла голову и поглядела прямо на меня. В широких зеленых глазах плавало безумие ... и рука , сжимавшая сумочку - она совсем побелела . Впервые за последние дни мне стало страшно... -Привет, ты, наверное, только что приехала?" - говорить что то надо было. И держать улыбку на лице . -Ну ... да . - ответила она наконец , еле шевельнув губами... -Что же, добро пожаловать! - попытался вспомнить я , что мне вчера говорила Славя - своих слов не было . -Д. добро .. мы некоторое время смотрели друг на друга , я - пытаясь удержать улыбку на лице и думая , что делать дальше , она -видимо пытаясь придти в чувство . Истерика из ее глаз помаленьку исчезала. Сменяясь на какое то неопределенно-унылое выражение ... -Тебе к вожатой надо, она всё расскажет! - Ольга Дмитриевна умеет разговаривать явно лучше меня. Да и куда мне ее еще вести ? Автобус - мне это определенно дали понять вчера - раньше конца смены не приедет , а в совенке хотя бы крыша над головой есть ... Так мы и прошли мимо клубов , площади - ее взгляд равнодушно скользнул по товарищу Генде - налево до усыпанного сиренью домика вожатой . Ольга Дмитриевна как раз стояла в дверях. - Здравствуй, Лена . сказала она . На мгновение мне почудилось в ее голосе изумление. Впрочем оно быстро исчезло Продолжения диалога слушать я не стал . Слинял обратно на площадь , пытаясь привести себя в порядок . Чувство было - как будто мину разряжал .неизвестной конструкции. и все провода - красные ... ---- докладная записка -------для служебного пользования-------- Докладываю что в ходе обратной транспортировки переменного персонала (два индекса неразборчиво) потеряна связь с экспериментальным объектом 410 Данные телеметрии показывают массовый сбой в работе гипногенераторов затем отказ в навигационной системе и автопилоте затем данные телеметрии перестали поступать. Объект на базу не вернулся резолюция 1 Запросить средства на создание нового экспериментального объекта. Да поновее чем в прошлый раз 2 Техников ответственных за подготовку рейса оштрафовать в размере месячного оклада 3 Сотруднику психологической службы (неразборчиво) предупредить о недопустимости распространения слухов о возможности воздействии объекта (индекс неразборчив) на механизмы транспортного устройства. Это в конце концов ненаучно ---- докладная записка -------для служебного пользования-------- Прошу предупредить персонал объекта совенок о недопустимости распространения слухов о спонтанных появлениях объекта 410 Согласно официальной информации данный объект списан как потерянный в рейсе резолюция Предупредить персонал транспортного отдела о неполном служебном соответствии. Не найдете автобус - к (неразборчиво) уволю ---- Сижу на лавочке думаю. Получается плохо. То есть совсем не получается. Завел "коллегу" в совенок "на съедение" - да нет глупости. Надеюсь что глупости. и что теперь делать - непонятно . Был бы это обычный отпуск - завалился бы в библиотеку покопаться в книгах - на гравюру с девочкой-кошкой определенно надо глянуть еще раз . Бросить все - и пока вожатая занята новенькой закончить проверку автобуса. Нет уж. Завел - теперь вроде как ответственный . Приглядеть надо а то ... может этот мир только к Викторам добрый ... и никуда эта куча железа из леса не денется. надеюсь Встал развернулся пошлел обратно к домику .Дальнейший план действий решительно непонятен. Разберемся на месте. Хорошо хоть внутрь вломится не успел-навстречу мне как раз вышли Ольга Дмитриевна и Лена - та успела немного отойти от шока, теперь она выглядела просто грустной но уже без истерики в глазах -Виктор проводи Лену в жилые домики и предупреди Мику что у нее новая соседка - Замеченный без дела пионер был немедленно застроен и отправлен на благое дело. идем - опять площадь , аллеи . Пытаюсь ругая себя за косноязычие что то говорить - отвечает односложно . Смотрит вокруг слава богу уже без недавней истерики но и без любопытства - неужели ей неинтересно куда она попала ? или она была уже здесь ? Спросил - она только улыбнулась и провела левой рукой по предплечью правой - Наконец эта пытка кончилась - пройдя всю аллею дошли до маленького чуть покосившегося домика - сдал новую соседку Мике с рук на руки - может она сумеет ее разговорить... Ой а ее вещи у меня в руках - забыл совсем - - Лена , ты забыла ...- протянул ей сверток с пальто и сумочку - правда - ее руки вцепились в ручку как в спасательный круг - спасибо... и вдруг улыбнулась ... ничего не понимаю - от слова совсем. Пробегавшая мимо Алиса хорошего настроения не добавила - уж очень лицо у нее было ... недоброе. в ярости она была . Конечно раздразнить ее нетрудно но на что она разозлилась в этот раз. оценка обстановки - непонятно принятие решения – не хватает данных ---- частично подслушанный разговор ----- для служебного пользования ---- -но как !!!!!!! Вы же гарантировали ... -гарантировала . И за свои слова отвечаю -и вы по прежнему считаете что она в своем уме -пока не имею доказательств обратного ... -А попытка самоубийства - вы помните , еле откачали тогда, эти хождения по лесу с ножом... -вполне нормальные люди подчас совершают куда более странные вещи... - а то что на острове ? -то что на острове - ничего не доказывает... -Ничего себе не доказывает ... а что с тем парнем - вы помните , я тогда у вас на поводу пошла . -надо выяснить. Пока она в шоке и . -да что выяснять, если она здесь то все ясно .Бедный парень ...Кстати и автобус у транспортников именно тогда пропал.. -вот только (неразборчиво) транспортников на нее не вешайте ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Сам не заметил как вышел лесом - и к медпункту. Вот уж последнее место куда я хотел бы зайти - у входа ругались медсестра - Виолой ее звали и Ольга Дмитриевна. Уши поймали обрывок фразы "то что на острове - ничего не доказывает" - тут обе меня заметили и синхронно повернулись ко мне -Так, пионер - глаза Виолы блеснули ... тут я заметил что они у нее разноцветные. Подчиненному пред ликом начальственным должно иметь вид лихой и придурковатый дабы разумением своим начальство не смущать - вот такой вид я и попытался изобразить. вторая часть получилась вполне насчет первой не уверен. -А почему это у нас пионеры делом не заняты - добавила Ольга Дмитриевна - ты у нас сейчас по плану где должен быть ? "если бы я еще помнил" -Порядочный пионер... -По моему спортивному клубу нужна помощь - это Виола - а также Славе и кибернетикам . -Почему кибернетикам - ведь Сыроежкин там один - иди пионер , надо делом заниматься Вот и займемся помощью ... кому-нибудь .Лене сейчас помощь вряд ли требуется - то есть требуется конечно но какая ... не в переодевании же.. Блин с машинами общаться гораздо проще - там хотя бы логи есть. За этими мыслями я и не заметил как забрел к спортивной площадке - тут в меня опять запустили мечом. На этот раз попали - Эй играть идешь - Ульянка . Видимо все дела уже переделали. или сделали вид и гоняют мяч по полю - у нас как раз человека не хватает. Эх мне бы ее проблемы -Не умею -А что умеешь - бродить с унылым видом ? И правда - толку от моих розысков здесь пока ноль. Да и мозги переключить не вредно -а давай Первый раз мы разгромно продули ... Да Ульянка быстрая, очень быстрая. Энерджайзер чертов. А проигрывать обидно. А эта мелкая еще и издевается. Я не на шутку разозлился - и постарался взять себя в руки - злость вещь непродуктивная . победить она не поможет. Обогнать ее можно даже не пытаться. но ты старше и - в теории - умнее ладно. попробуем по другому. Второй тайм проиграли тоже - за раз я играть не научусь но на этот раз я и не пытался догнать ее а просто приглядывал за ее метаниями по полю . Пару раз подстеречь ее у наших ворот , отобрать мяч и отбросить его подальше таки удалось. "Быстрая ты ульянка - но предсказуемая". -Ладно в следующий раз - сказала она после матча -в волейбол разве что , в него я умею -так сетки нет - -найдем , - бросил я машинально. смотрел я в это время на соседнее поле. Там была Лена - она уже успела переодеться - играла сама с собой в бадминтон - подкидывала воланчик и пыталась попасть по нему ракеткой - неплохо это у нее получалось.... Тут заиграл сигнал к обеду В столовой я нагрузил тарелками поднос и двинулся от раздачи, ища свободное место. -Сюда иди - крикнули мне. Алиса. Иду - вариантов нет все равно. Сажусь ,начинаю работать ложкой - удивительно , но вчера я сумел не заметить чем здесь кормят и как. А кормят вкусно, однако... глаза между тем пробежались по залу - рядом сидели Ульянка со Славей. Ульянка опять показала мне язык - ой ,чувствую, проигнорировать ее вчера было большой ошибкой. Лена - тоже здесь. На ней взгляд задержался чуть дольше и Алиса видимо это почувствовала -Что, понравилась новенькая? - спросила она ехидно Вот и пойми тут что ответить ... -нет. - отвечаю я односложно - а что так ? - просто нет Некоторое время мы молчали . -Слышал, гонки сегодня - сказала она опять -Какие ? -Лодочные - до длинного острова и обратно -и что ? -и ты выиграешь ... -для начала - говорил я спокойно, но внутри уже начал кипятится - кто сказал что я участвую ? -я. ты мне проспорил . -когда это мы спорили ? -Утром . У умывальника. -Да не спорили мы -проспорил. Теперь будь любезен гонку выиграть. - она поправила косичку-рыжие волосы сверкнули в солнечном луче - а то я всем расскажу, что ты ко мне приставал!" Вот те раз ...теперь я уже разозлился окончательно ... что за детский сад. стукнул по столу так , что стаканы зазвенели... -Давай, рассказывай. что они мне - на - хотел сказать работу но в последний момент поправился - в школу напишут . Так я твой портрет нарисую и к письму приложу -и пусть от зависти помирают ... теперь разозлилась она. Так , драка в столовой мне уж точно не нужна ... тем более с ней ... вот не хочется мне с ней дратся. абсолютно -Давай так - спорим ... если выиграю - рисую твой портрет ... -а если проиграешь ? -рисую твой портрет и вешаю его на всеобщее обозрение Уел .. во всяком случае она удивилась... - заодно рисовать научусь ,- пояснил я . и только выходя из столовой понял, что время для нового похода в лес я упустил. Забежал в свой домик . Ни на что особенно не надеясь но проверить надо Окно было приоткрыто, ветерок шевелил занавеской. Семен успел развесить несколько постеров на своей стене - какая то рок группа, кто то излишне волосатый с гитарой прыгает по сцене - короче обжился. Стало немного неуютно от холодной пустоты собственного угла - пингвина что ли нарисовать и повесить ? Дома меня это почему то не беспокоило. Стоп. что то лежит на подоконнике - подошел, посмотрел - мой чехол от инструмента. Отвертка - на месте , нож - на месте , обжимки нет. Ремешок крепления порвался. Я пригляделся поближе - нет, не порвался , аккуратно перерезан. Кто это у нас тут такой ловкий , карманы чистит прямо на ходу. Кое как пристроив инструмент в карманы вышел обратно на аллею. Напевая " я понял это намек, я все ловлю на лету....." Хотя вобщем-то понятно что неведомые шутники имели ввиду. --------неподслушанный монолог ---- без всяких грифов ------ мрррр-мяу . Что это за штука интересная такая ? И зачем ? Орехи колоть что ли .... ------------------------------------------------ Пару часов до гонки прошли в общем то зря - меня прямо от столовой отловила Мику - что то хотела но в ее потоке слов я так и не понял что - спрятался от нее у Сыроежкина в его логове безумного ученого - тот увлеченно копался в своем железе - отвлекаясь от возни с паяльником только для очередной порции слов про великое будующее робототехники. "Робот на такой элементной базе-это смешно" подумал я . но не сказал. Жалко было обламывать увлеченного парня. Потом зашла Славяна - ребята, пошли вас ждут -кстати а Шурик приедет ? - спросил ее Сыроежкин -нет, - мне показалось или она погрустнела - не приедет... Кто такой Шурик и что с ним случилось ? - подумал я - мне что загадок здесь мало ? Народ собрался на пристани, вожатая произнесла очередную речь о пользе физической культуры и спорта ... "тем временем автобус в лесу уберут, следы подчистят, траву в зеленый цвет закрасят" - подумал я . Впрочем ... кое какие варианты все таки были . По правилам мы должны были доплыть на скорость до дальнего конца острова длинный - вон он почти у горизонта , там высадка на берег , отдых и уже без спешки назад. лодки три . кто едет ? Первая команда - Семен , Славяна ,Ульянка ... замечательно . а пара весел всего одна на лодку . Семен попал. Вторая- Виктор, Алиса Лена ... Алиса припечатала Лену сердитым взглядом. Та покраснела и, казалось попыталась сделаться меньше. Да, это я попал ... Третья - Сережа и Женя... Сыроежкин просиял, Библиотекарша сверкнула очками на Ольгу Дмитриевну. Вид у нее был довольно сердитый... "несправедливо- сказала вдруг Лена , но так тихо что ее никто кроме меня не услышал - Ульянка легче" "Жизнь вообще несправедлива,-подумал я,- По определению . глупо переживать лишний раз из за этого". - ничего, прорвемся... На старт - скомандовала Ольга Дмитриевна . Весла легли на воду -Ну давай, герой - подмигнула мне алиса ... внезапно меня охватил азарт внимание . марш "Дадим Семену достойный ответ - с нами Алиса ..." С Семеном была Славяна , так что гонка была равной . Сыроежкин , несмотря на свой самый легкий груз , как то сразу отстал , мы с Семеном шли вровень какое то время. Взмах , еще один , только не сбится с мерного ритма ... Ульянка визжит Семену что то ободряющее в азарте перегнувшись через борт - того и гляди выпадет , спасай ее тогда. Семен мерно работает - и где так научился? Хитрая штука однако , я пока с отцовской лодкой в детстве разобрался - семь потов сошло . Уж очень до необитаемого острова доплыть хотелось - была в детстве как раз парочка на противоположном берегу ... когда это было ? уж и не помню ... Отвлекся , семен ушел вперед на полкорпуса .. девчонки мои погруснели как-то.. Ульянка обернулась - крикнуть мне что то обидное ... Спасибо ей, качнула Семенову лодку, сбила его с ритма - теперь я на полкорпуса впереди. Держим скорость . Держим . Весло в воде за что то задело - хорошо хоть что не разлетелось, плечо пронзила боль - дернул слишком сильно ... Опять он чуть впереди . взгляд на девочек - расстроились. обе. Плевать на плечо, жму. К финишу мы пришли нос к носу. - Днище лодки прошелестело о мягкий песок , девчонки начали выбиратся . - Победа - кричала Ульянка - не фига - отвечала алиса задорно . - наша победа .... на самом деле понять, кто пришел раньше можно было только по фотофинишу а его то здесь и не было . Но выяснение проходило бурно и весело , с обзывалками , шуточными угрозами и беготней друг за другом. Даже Лена чуть развеселилась. Я порадовался я за нее мысленно и принялся вытягивать лодку подальше - смоет еще . А нам еще обратно возвращатся. Славя пыталась всех успокоить, чем вобщем то добавляла суматохи . Веселья добавил доплывший последним Электроник . Вид у него был самый сконфуженный. Женя смотрела сердито - то есть как всегда . Я тем временем отделился от толпы пионеров и неспешно шел по берегу пытаясь продумать идею. - До автобуса все таки надо добратся . Уже чисто из принципа. Тут кто то холопнул меня по плечу . Да по до сих пор болевшему - не сдержался , сказал пару ласковых и только потом обернулся - Алиса . Несказанно обиженная такой встречей . Почему то стало стыдно . - А я вообще то поздравить хотела ... герой - Извини . плечо покалечил . Болит , вот и сорвался. - А чего молчал? "будто бы это кому то интересно" - подумал я. - а зачем говорить ? - ну .. это ... - она замялась. стало почему то еще стыднее . Блин , почему к компам манулаы есть а к людям нету ... -Дай я - ее пальцы пробежались по плечу . - здесь болит ? -Да. Резко дернули. Больно так , что еле сдержался , чтобы не выругатся опять. Но стало легче, а через пару мгновений боль вообще прошла. -Спасибо. -Обращайся если что - бросила она - Ульянке часто что нибудь вправлять приходится с ее то энергией , вот и научилась . "Жаль мозги мои нельзя так же вправить. На людей кидаюсь ... " - подумал я -пошли ,- добавила она - там призы без тебя делят... ------------ Выложу концовку пока не забылась ------------ Тишину моей квартиры нарушила противная трель дверного звонка. Гости пришли . как неудачно. я думал им понадобится больше времени, чтобы найти меня, но видимо , кроме той базы , в которой я покопался в ходе безумных поисков Алисы , у полковника было что то еще. Неудачно.- подумал я открывая дверь. Вместо ожидаемых личностей в штатском на пороге стояли девчонки. Четыре девчонки. Если бы я точно не знал где сейчас Алиса.. да и Лены здесь определенно быть не могло ... я бы подумал что это те самые из лагеря . Полковник , определенно любил нестандартные решения. Странный мужик, куратор московской базы проекта "совенок", почему то решивший мне помочь и взявший свою цену. У него то сейчас все хорошо, у него сейчас лето, это у тебя сейчас ... -Привет! - а с прической Слави у них прокол вышел. -Ну что встал как неродной?! - -Привет . - ответил я. ... как вы здесь ? Гостьи начали рассказывать . Эту версию я уже слышал, но старательно изображал интерес пополам с обалдением. ... Многие твои воплощения рассказали нам про другие лагеря и других нас… Но там мы лишь куклы, выполняющие определённую роль... - Так . это ты кого куклой назвала - Да , Алиса умела появлятся внезапно, эффектно и с опустошительными последствиями . Вынырнула из неоткуда и теперь грозно надвигалась на своего двойника, явно пытаясь заатеять разборку. "Ой как неудачно".. Впрочем гости, как и я на мгновение впали в ступор. -Привет вам от полковника -где он ? - руки псевдо - Лены как то вдруг сомкнулись на моем горле -жив-здоров чего и вам желает. В Совенке он. -Лена, назад - скомандовала "Славя" . Та подчинилась ... Хорошие кадры ... -Автобус ищете ? - спросил я, перехватывая инициативу. - не волнуйтесь, он в надежном месте. -Это поправимо - ухмыльнулась зеленоглазая "Лена" . -Не так быстро. Автопилот в нем не работает. Навигационная система тоже . В междумирье шторм а маяки ваши коллеги успешно сломали. Какое то время они пытались осознать сказанное . -В общем девочки, вашей конторе очень нужен водитель. или вы застряли здесь. Принимаю предложения. "деньги нужны. Алисе группу собирать надо, раскручиватся. А то талант пропадает "...- это я уже про себя... Договоримся удачно-будет у меня новая работа. Категория:Фанфики Категория:Теории